wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Creature Time
"Back in Creature Time" is an hour special with both parts Wild Kratts Back in Creature Time Day of the Dodo and Back in Creature Time Tasmanian Tiger together. is the 25th episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 8, 2014. Overall, it is the 91st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In the episode, Aviva unveils the Time Trampoline, a trampoline-shaped machine that permits time travel. The Kratt brothers and Koki use it to travel to Mauritius Island in the 1600s to see dodos. There, they learn a little about dodos and even save several dodos from becoming the next meal of an ancestor of Chef Gourmand. Meanwhile, inventor Zach Varmitech spies on the Wild Kratts. After realizing that Aviva invented a time-travel machine, he heads to the Tortuga to take a closer look at it. Than the Kratt brothers and Aviva use the Time Trampoline to travel to Tasmania in the 1880s to see Tasmanian tigers. There, they learn about Tasmanian tigers and even protect a family of them from the ancestors of fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, who are trying to start a sheep farm in Tasmania. However, inventor Zach Varmitech decides to complicate things by attempting to trap Aviva and the Kratt brothers back in time. Plot The episode begins with a live-action segment. The Kratt brothers head to the American Museum of Natural History (AMNH) in New York City, where they find skeletal remains of extinct mammals on display in the Hall of Primitive Mammals. After explaining several of the mammals, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers are in their Tarsier Creature Power Suits in a Philippine rainforest, doing a checkup on Philippine monkey-eating eagle eggs. They finish the checkup just before the father of the eggs arrives. They hop away and land on Aviva, who takes them back to the Tortuga. After deactivating, the Kratt brothers and Aviva head upstairs into the main room, where a female Philippine eagle is recovering from a broken wing. Aviva and Koki tell their teammates that they need to protect the eagles from going extinct, which causes the Kratt brothers to begin lamenting about never being able to see extinct creatures, and subsequently, they fall into a coma-like trance. However, Aviva sees this as the perfect moment to unveil the Time Trampoline, a trampoline-shaped machine that permits time travel. The Kratt brothers, now out of their trance, want to use the Time Trampoline to head back in time to see extinct creatures. To help them decide with one to see first, they spin a spinner with pictures of extinct creatures on it. Unbeknownst to the Wild Kratts, inventor Zach Varmitech sends one of his Zachbots to spy on the Wild Kratts. The spinner lands on the dodo. Aviva sets the Time Trampoline to take them to early seventeenth-century Mauritius Island, where the dodo was once endemic. She hands the Kratt brothers the Time Trampoline's Remote Trampoline, which is to be used in the past to bring them back to the present. The Kratt brothers, along with Koki, jump, and jump, enter the time warp and successfully land on Mauritius Island after Martin throws down the Remote Trampoline. Not long after, a dodo pecks Martin's face. Martin gives a rock to the dodo, which he names Rocko. Suddenly, they hear a man call out "Land ho! Drop anchor!" The man, who reminds Martin of Chef Gourmand, rows to shore from his sailing ship. He finds dodos and, hoping to make them part of his next meal, stuffs several in a bag. Afterwards, he jumps into his ship's boat and rows back to his ship. To save the dodos, the Kratt brothers activate their Dragonfly Creature Power Suits and fly off to the man's ship. Using a berry, they lure all the dodos out of the ship and into the ship's boat. However, the Kratt brothers realize that they need to get "Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand" away from Mauritius Island forever in order to truly keep the dodos safe. Later, after Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand marks Mauritius Island on a map, Chris erases the mark and instead marks Antarctica. Chris flies away to help Martin pull the ship's boat to shore. After deactivating, the Kratt brothers and Koki jump on the Remote Trampoline and return to the present. Zach, who found out about the Time Trampoline after the Kratt brothers and Koki successfully traveled back in time, arrives in the Philippine rainforest and puts on an invisibility cloak. He enters the Tortuga, where he overhears Aviva mentioning an obvious risk of time travel: getting trapped in time. However, the Kratt brothers are itching to go on another trip to the past. Aviva tells them that they can still make one more trip to the past, and she spins the spinner of extinct creatures to find out which creature to see next. The spinner with pictures of extinct creatures lands on the Tasmanian tiger. Thrilled, the Kratt brothers and Aviva climb up to the bed of the Time Trampoline. Aviva sets the destination to Tasmania in the 1880s. After jumping up and down, Aviva and the Kratt brothers enter the time warp. Aviva throws down the Remote Trampoline before she and the Kratt brothers flop onto Tasmania. The Kratt brothers head off to find Tasmanian tigers, while Aviva stays with the Time Trampoline to make sure there are no problems. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech continues spying on the Wild Kratts with his invisibility cloak. The Kratt brothers find a family of Tasmanian tigers after hearing an unusual sound. They call Aviva, who leaves the vicinity of the Trampoline to see the tigers. When she arrives, the three see a Tasmanian tiger joey coming out of its den. Martin names the father Tasdad and the mother Tasmom. While Martin thinks of a name for the joey, back at the Tortuga, Zach Varmitech uncloaks himself in front of Koki. Zachbots then trap her and Jimmy in an energy field. Martin names the joey Little X, because of an "X" on its back. Kangaroos then appear in the distance, and the entire Tasmanian tiger family runs after them, with the Kratt brothers following from behind. However, they notice an old-fashioned truck coming up a nearby road. The Kratt brothers stop the Tasmanian tigers before they come into view of the people in truck. Once the truck stops, a woman named Shonita, who is similar in appearance to fashion designer Donita Donata, gets out and tells her assistant, Shabio, who is similar in appearance to Donita's henchman, Dabio, her plan to start a sheep farm in the area, and orders him to eliminate any sheep predators. The Kratt brothers believe that, in order to protect the Tasmanian tigers from Shonita and Shabio, they need to teach them survival tactics. Aviva hands them a pair of Tasmanian Tiger Discs, and they activate their Creature Power Suits. Zach and two Zachbots travel back in time to steal the Time Trampoline, but before doing so, Zach decides to tell the Kratt brothers and Aviva his plan to trap them back in time forever because he "can't wait to see their faces." After the Kratt brothers perform a few acts to get the Tasmanian tigers to stay away from traps and sheep, Zach approaches them and tells them his plan. He immediately gets on his Zachbot, and the Kratt brothers run after him. However, his Zachbot eventually runs out of power and crashes. Zach then tells the Kratt brothers he has another Zachbot at the Trampoline. In response, the Kratt brothers run to the Time Trampoline, with Zach following from behind. The Zachbot is about to destroy the Time Trampoline, when Martin attacks and destroys it by pointing the Zachbot's disintegrating arm at its chest. Chris jumps up and down the Time Trampoline to bring Zach back to the present. Once Zach returns, he falls onto the Zachbot guarding Jimmy and Koki, freeing them. The Kratt brothers and Aviva return to the present just before the Time Trampoline explodes. After Zach makes his getaway, the Wild Kratts notice that the wing of the captive Philippine eagle has healed, and they release it back into the wild. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers are in the AMNH's Hall of Biodiversity. They find a dodo skeleton and replica and explained the extinction of this species. The Kratt brothers mention several endangered animals. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) *Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) *Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) *Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) *Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) *Zach Varmitech (voiced by Zachary Bennett) *Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand (voiced by Zachary Bennett) *Shonita Donata (voiced by Eva Almos) *Shabio (voiced by Cory Doran) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. Present *'Philippine Eagle' *Horsfield's Tarsier (called Tarsier) Past *[[Dodo|'Dodo']]: Rocko, Brainio *'Tasmanian Tiger':Tasdad, Tasmom, Little X *Dragonfly *Tasmanian Devil *Tiger Quoll *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Sheep Live Action videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Pig *Dog *Japanese macaque (called macaque monkey) *Goat Live Action *Black rhinoceros (called African black rhino) *Ethiopian wolf *Bornean orangutan (called Orangutan) *African bush elephant *Golden bamboo lemur *American bison *Harpy eagle *Fossa *African wild dog *Cheetah *Great white shark *Whale shark Fossils *Scott's horse (listed as ''Equus'') *''Gomphotherium productum'' *''Toxodon burmeisteri'' *''Blastoceros pampaeus'' *''Megaladapis edwardsi'' (called Megaladapis) *''Smilodon fatalis'' *''Lestodon armatus'' *''Glossotherium robustum'' (called Giant ground sloth) *''Phascolonus gigas'' *Wheatley's ground sloth (listed as Megalonyx wheatleyi) *''Scelidotherium cuvieri'' *''Paraceratherium transouralicum'' (listed as Indricotherium) *''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' *''Ophiacodon retroversus'' *''Hipparion proboscideum'' *American mastodon *Columbian mammoth *Irish elk *Narwhal (listed as Monodon monoceros) Mounted and Preserved Specimens and Models (incomplete) *Indian Ocean oriental sweetlips *Black marlin *Green moray eel *Spotted ratfish *Australian ghostshark *Great cormorant *Snowy owl *Scarlet ibis *Knobbed hornbill *Dik-dik *American alligator *Atlantic puffin *White-nosed coati *Pangolin *European hedgehog *Northern tamandua *Wombat *Capybara *Bat *American lobster *Giant panda *Green sea turtle *Tiger *Black-and-white ruffed lemur *Giant squid Key facts and Creature Moments *Hunting and invasive species are often blamed for the extinction of the dodo in the 17th century. *The dodo is a three-foot-tall member of the pigeon family. *The dodo can not fly because there were no predators on the island of Mauritius before the arrival of humans, so dodos evolved to be flightless ground birds without anything to be afraid of. They were also too big, plump, and heavy to fly away. *Dodos eat rocks to help them digest. The rocks sit in the dodo's stomach and help grind up the fruit they eat. *When people first came to the island of Mauritius, dodos were an easy meal for hungry sailors, and people brought other animals to, such as pigs, dogs, and macaque monkeys, which ate dodo eggs and chicks, destroyed dodo habitats, and not long after that, there were no dodos left. *The extinction of the Tasmanian tiger is often blamed on mass killings of them in order to protect livestock, which resulted in their extinction in the 1930s. *Interesting characteristics of Tasmanian tigers include their gaping jaws, and the ability to be bipedal in order to see from far away. *Tasmanian Tigers actually are now believed to have been no threat to livestock. Trivia *"Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo" marks the first time the Kratt brothers travel to New York City in real life. *The Kratt brothers do not like to hear the word "extinct," and will go into a trance when they do. *Besides the dodo and the Tasmanian tiger (which the Kratts visit in the next episode), the other extinct animals on the spinner of extinct creatures are the Rocky Mountain locust, the golden toad, the baiji, the great auk (which was called an auk penguin in this episode even though it is not related to penguins), ''Megaladapis'' (specifically Megaladapis grandidieri), and the passenger pigeon. **The Megaladapis, the great auk, the Tasmanian tiger, and the golden toad were also shown on the screen when Chris and Martin were figuring out which one they would see first. *The macaque shown on Chris' creature pod while he explained the extinction of the dodos is the Japanese macaque. However, the crab-eating macaque was the species that was introduced to Mauritius. *Time travel is science fiction because it currently is not possible in real life. *Tasmanian Tiger Power is the first Creature Power Suit involving an extinct animal. *This is the first one-hour special of the series, which would later be followed by A Creature Christmas, Creatures of the Deep Sea, Alaska Hero's Journey, and Creepy Creatures! Gallery Wk974.png|Chris and Martin in Tarsier Power Chris Checking Eggs.png|Chris in Tarsier Power behind a monkey-eating eagle's egg Martin Scared of Eagle.png|Chris and Martin in Tarsier Power at the edge of the monkey-eating eagle's nest Eagle.wildkratts philipine01.PNG|The wing of the Philippine monkey-eating eagle Aviva and Tarsier Bros Getting away from Eagle.png|Aviva trying to escape the monkey-eating eagle Go Aviva,go!.png wk23.png|Chris and Martin in the Tortuga wk24.png|Aviva and a female monkey-eating eagle wk25.png|Chris and Martin in the Tortuga (different scene) wk32.png|Chris and Martin faint after Aviva said "extinct" wk26.png|Aviva holding the fainted Kratts in her arms 10293680 390858124405406 4484220365980155719 o.jpg|Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and the fainted Kratts wk31.png|The fainted Kratts and Jimmy wk27.png|Fainted Chris wk33.png|Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Zach's Inventions.png|Zach Varmitech walking through his apartment Zach's Inventions 2.png Zach Invisible Cloak.png|Zach's mannequin of himself Bros Dancing.png|Chris and Martin excited to time travel to see dodos Martin and Koki.png|Koki after catching the Remote Trampoline Back in creaturetime.wildkratts.PNG|Chris, Martin, and Koki landing on the island Mauritius in the past Bros and Koki with Rocko.png|Chris, Martin, Koki, and Rocko Chris and Rocko.png|Chris and a dodo WK325 Time-Trampoline-Part-1.png|Chris and Martin offering a rock to Rocko Gourmand.back,in creature,time.01.PNG|Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand Dodo.bird.wildkratts.03.PNG|Three dodos Brainio.png|Dodo nest with dodo chick Chris Counting.png Bros with Dragonfly Discs.png|Chris and Martin holding Dragonfly Power Discs in their hands Wk1000.png|Chris and Martin in Dragonfly Power trying to lift a dodo Dragonfly Chris.png Bros Pulling Rope.png|Chris and Martin in Dragonfly Power pull Gourmand's boat with the dodos to the coast Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 5.51.54 PM.png|Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand frozen Crew Pile.png|The Wild Kratts all piled over each other wk28.png Nervous Bros.png wk30.png wk29.png To the 1800s!.png Aviva Jumping.png Aviva and Bros Pile.png Chris Ouch!.png Wk969.png Aviva Surprised by Yawn.png WK326 Time-Trampoline-Part-2 (2).png Zach and Koki.png Chris Flying.png Bros with Tasmanian Tiger Discs.png Tasmanian Tiger Bros.png Tasmanian.tiger.power1.PNG|Chris in Tasmanian Tiger Power Shonita Tasmanian Tiger 1.png|Shonita Donata, the ancestor of Donita Donata Shabio Tasmanian Tiger 1.png|Shabio, the ancestor of Dabio Bros and T Tiger Family.png Little X with Power Disc.png Chris and Little X.png Martin trying to Stop Zachbot.png Martin and Little X.png Little X misses his family.jpeg Martin Takes Picture of the T Tigers.png Time to let this Eagle Fly Free.png References Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in Australia